Cold Shower
by dorydafish
Summary: Dave and Kurt engage in a conversation that leaves Dave all hot and bothered.  'Are we talking about sex?  Because I don't want to talk about sex with you.' KURTOFSKY SCENE


_**Probably going to be the last one of these I'm gonna put here but you get the idea, Kurt/Dave/Santana in different scenes/situations.**_

_**There is so much you could do with these characters.**_

_**I hope Season 3 does them justice.**_

* * *

><p><em>*Dave and Kurt are in an empty classroom after school discussing PFLAG options*<em>

**Kurt: **Dave?

**Dave: **Hmm?

**Kurt:** Do you have a type?

**Dave:** _*confused*_ Excuse me?

**Kurt:** Of guy. You know, that you find more appealing. I know everything is not about looks but, if you had to describe you're ideal boyfriend what would you say?

**Dave: **_*looks around*_ You do realise that we are still in school, right?

**Kurt: **There's no one around. Come on, you can tell me.

**Dave: **_*shakes his head*_ Er, how about no.

**Kurt:** You must have dreamt about having a boyfriend, what it would be like?

**Dave:** _*eyes widen*_ Are we talking about sex? Because I don't want to talk about sex with you.

**Kurt: **_*looks at Dave in horror* _We are most definitely not talking about sex. I was talking about hand holding and kissing.

**Dave:** Oh. Yeah, well I don't dream about shit like that, Fancy.

**Kurt:** _*makes a face*_ But you dream about sex? Sex with males?

**Dave: **_*flustered*_ What? Why are you even- No! Well, obviously…Ye-NO!

**Kurt: **_*gasps*_ Oh my god.

**Dave:** Oh come on! We're in high school! It's normal!

**Kurt: **No it's not.

**Dave: **You seriously telling me you haven't jerked off imagining doing stuff with another guy? Everyone does it.

**Kurt: **I don't jer-_do that,_ at all.

**Dave: **But you're a teenage boy.

**Kurt: **So?

_*Dave gives Kurt a sideways look, unsure of whether to believe him. But he realises that Kurt is telling the truth and shrugs*_

**Dave:** Dude, you're missing out.

**Kurt:** _*annoyed*_ Why are we even talking about it?

**Dave:** You started it.

_*there's an uncomfortable pause where both boys try and concentrate on their original task for the afternoon. But neither boy can think straight*_

**Kurt: **_*hesitates before asking*_ So what kind of things you think about when you're-?

**Dave:** _*splutters turning red*_ What?

**Kurt: **When you…you know?

**Dave: **_*groans*_ Seriously, Kurt?

**Kurt:** Forget I asked.

**Dave: **_*mutters to himself and shuffles uncomfortably in his seat* _Believe me, I'm trying to.

**Kurt: **_*chews on the tip of his pen as he thinks* _But is it really that good?

**Dave: **I'm not talking to you any more.

_*Dave turns his chair away from Kurt and hunches over the sheets of paper in front of him, trying to get the image of Kurt jerking off, out of his head*_

**Kurt:** But if I was to do it…like try it…where would I even do the deed? Imagine if my dad walked in, or worse Finn? And I would hate for my bedding to get stained with-

**Dave:** _*bursts* _THE SHOWER. JUST DO IT IN THE SHOWER!

**Kurt:** _*startled* _Geez, David. There's no need to shout. Fine. I'll do it in the shower. Maybe tonight. I could use that expensive soap Carole got me for my birthday. Just as an experiment though. I'll report the findings to you tomorrow.

**Dave: **_*breaths deeply*_ Please don't.

**Kurt: **Are you okay? You look a bit flushed. Do you need me to open a window? Maybe you're coming down with something.

**Dave:** _*strained*_ I'm good. Let's just- Kurt what are you doing!

**Kurt:** I'm feeling your forehead to see if you have a temperature.

_*Dave stands up out of his chair abruptly and heads to the door*_

**Dave: **Ugh. I just need a walk.

_*Kurt watches as Dave leaves. The jock makes a beeline straight for the locker room. He was in desperate need of a cold shower*_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well I hope y'all enjoyed these little things, but I'm gonna stick to keeping them on Tumblr. If I have time to write the new Kurtofsky fic idea I have I'll post that here.<strong>_

_**Reviews would be appreciated :D**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_


End file.
